Estarei sempre aqui
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: sem a minima ideia do que escrever....leia e descubra


Estarei sempre aqui

1+2

Yaoi

by Yoru no Yami

**_Será que um dia, será capaz de saber o quanto te amo? _**

**_Porque permaneço a teu lado, mesmo quando recebo apenas o silêncio de seus lábios. _**

**_Talvez eu seja apenas um tolo, por acreditar no amor, ou que você me ama ou viremos, _**

**_a nos amar como se o amanhã não existisse para nós._**

****

Duo suspirou, olhando pela janela do pequeno apartamento que compartilhava com Heero desde que a guerra havia terminado. A idéia de que deveria ter aceitado a sugestão de Quatre; de que deveriam permanecer os cinco juntos numa de suas propriedades lhe passou momentaneamente pela mente, antes de descartá-la. Afinal, havia sido sugestão de Heero compartilharem o apartamento em que viviam. Ainda não sabia porquê motivos o japonês o havia convidado; a única coisa que sabia eram os motivos que o fizera aceitar o convite inesperado: Amor.

**_Tenho sonhos e anseios que talvez você nunca venha a descobrir. _**

**_Sentimentos que jamais pensei ser capaz de possuir. _**

****

0.0..0.0.0.00..00..0

**_Eu queria saber por que meu coração falha cada vez que lhe vejo. _**

**_Entender esse sentimento que me queima e me enlouquece. _**

**_Aceitar que já não posso suportar vê-lo sem poder tocá-lo, _**

**_E resistir ao anseio de fazê-lo todos os dias enquanto viver. _**

****

Heero olhou para a loja, tentando criar coragem para entrar. Nunca imaginara que seria tão difícil. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era entrar e comprar o que planejava. Mas será que ele entenderia o significado de seu presente?

Na guerra, suas decisões eram tomadas não seguindo o coração, mas a lógica e a razão dos fatos. Mas agora não havia mais guerra; ou necessidade de esconder e negar que possuía sentimentos dentro de si. Talvez fosse esse o motivo que o havia levado a convidá-lo para morar com ele. Mesmo não tendo certeza se Duo aceitaria.

**_Acho que nunca entenderei o que vi em você. _**

**_Sua alegria me desconcerta. _**

**_Seu sorriso me alucina. _**

**_Tua presença me preenche. _**

****

Gostava dos outros pilotos, mas não possuía com eles, a mesma amizade que compartilhava com Duo. Estava acostumado com o americano. Suas piadas e brincadeiras; desmedidas e sem propósito. O sorriso fácil e sincero. Ele talvez fosse o único que o compreendia. Mesmo quando lhe dirigia apenas olhares frios. Por isso ficou surpreso e aliviado, quando Duo aceitara sem questionar o convite. Não saberia o que dizer sem que acabasse confessando que se sentia atraído pelo velho parceiro de batalha.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0..0.00.0.0

**_Eu serei sempre o bobo da corte e você o príncipe inalcançável? _**

**_Meus pensamentos são para você... pois meu coração, mesmo que _**

_**não saiba já lhe pertence. **_

****

Duo deixou a janela, sentando-se no sofá. A noite estava iluminada pela lua, mas não sentia-se disposto a admirar-lhe a beleza. Seus pensamentos encontravam-se perdidos em algum lugar de sua mente. Faziam poucas horas que ele havia se separado de Heero no trabalho. O japonês não havia retornado com ele depois do expediente, dizendo ter alguns assuntos particulares a resolver. Ficara curioso, para não dizer desapontado; ao saber que retornaria sozinho.

Estava acostumado a voltar na companhia do japonês, mesmo que não trocassem mais do que meia dúzia de palavras, durante o percurso do trabalho para o pequeno apartamento, a poucos minutos do centro da cidade. Podia se dizer que haviam, inconscientemente, construído uma rotina juntos.

Acordar ao som do despertador. Levantar e dividir o banheiro para as necessidades matinais. Tomar o café da manhã juntos; tirando no par ou impar para saber quem lavaria a louça após o desjejum. Caminhar poucos metros até a estação e tomar o metro até o centro da cidade; onde ficava a nova sede dos Preventers na Terra. Despedir-se do japonês no elevador e seguir até sua sala, encontrando-se com o mesmo apenas no horário do almoço, se não se desencontrassem devido a suas tarefas.

0..0.00.0..0.0.00.0.0

Heero respirou e entrou na loja. Nunca se detivera em seu caminho. Ou relutara diante de alguma decisão. Sempre soube ver os riscos a sua volta e antecipar o resultado de suas ações. E embora desconhecesse onde estas o levariam agora, estava disposto a correr o risco de não saber onde seu coração o levaria.

**_Talvez eu nunca venha a viver a felicidade que quero a seu lado, _**

**_Mas as desventuras da vida não são capazes de me fazer desistir. _**

**_Nunca fui um homem de desistir, por isso, mesmo que eu nunca tenha _**

**_dito ou demonstrado, eu tenho esperança de que um dia você venha a _**

**_descobrir meu amor por você. _**

****

.00..0.0.0.0.0.00.0.

Seus olhos analisaram detalhadamente cada objeto colocado diante de seus olhos, mas nada lhe chamava a atenção ou parecia ser capaz de transmitir o que trazia dentro da alma. Um suspiro frustrado deixou seus lábios. Havia deixado de acompanhar Duo, como sempre fazia; para permanecer mais algum tempo no centro, em busca do que queria. Mas até o momento nada foi capaz de traduzir seus sentimentos plenamente.

00..0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0

O céu já havia escurecido e as estrelas já enfeitavam a noite enluarada. Agradeceu a vendedora deixando outra loja... novamente com as mãos vazias. Decidiu caminhar mais um pouco. Afinal não deveria ser assim tão difícil encontrar o que procurava. Um presente... uma representação de seu amor.

0..0.00.0..0.0..00.0..0.0

A porta abriu-se devagar, fazendo com que Duo acordasse. O americano esfregou os olhos desorientado. Mal havia notado que dormira no sofá, aguardando o retorno de Heero; que no momento o encarava silenciosamente. Sorriu ligeiramente, voltando os olhos para o relógio na parede, notando o quão tarde já era. O japonês havia ficado tanto tempo fora. O que ele havia feito até esse momento? E porque o encarava sem nada dizer?

**_Amo-te assim, em silêncio. _**

**_Sofrendo ao teu lado, na espera que você me note. _**

**_Você é capaz de compreender o tamanho do amor que tenho por você? _**

****

Heero não esperava encontrar Duo na sala dormindo. Assim como não esperava voltar de mãos vazias. Havia entrado em cada loja que encontrou, mas nenhuma delas possuía o que queria. Quando notou, as horas haviam se passado rapidamente já se encontrava em pé na sala, encarando o americano.

**_Nada tenho a lhe entregar. _**

**_Minhas mãos se encontram vazias... e ainda assim _**

**_Eu espero que você veja o que tenho a lhe dar. _**

****

- Heero?

Duo sentia-se despido diante do olhar do japonês. Ele não havia dito uma única palavra desde que entrara. Apenas permanecia ali, parado; como se pudesse vê-lo pela primeira vez, como se pudesse ver o que ele desejava: sua companhia.

Heero abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer. Era como se visse Duo pela primeira vez. O olhar angustiado e ansioso, apenas aguardando o que apenas ele poderia lhe conceder.

Seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para o americano, mantendo-se preso a ele, enquanto diminuía a distancia entre eles. Sua mão finalmente pôde tocar a pele quente e macia de seu rosto, e deleitar-se com o calor que reluzia nas ametistas, diante de tão simples gesto.

- Eu queria... lhe dar algo... especial.

Heero tentou sorrir diante da surpresa nos olhos de Duo, que corou ao saber que o japonês ficara fora tanto tempo procurando-lhe um presente. Ele notou a tristeza nos olhos azul cobalto, e colocou sua mão sobre a que tocava seu rosto, entendendo no silêncio que Heero demonstrava, que não havia encontrado o que queria. Ele não precisava de presentes; não quando o tinha dessa forma.

- Eu não preciso... tudo o que quero é que esteja aqui.

**_Palavras não são necessárias, quando meu olhar _**

**_encontra o seu. _**

**_Pois eu me vejo através de seus olhos, assim _**

**_como vejo a mesma ansiedade que me corroí por dentro. _**

**_Você é tudo que eu preciso. _**

**_Esteja aqui comigo e eu estarei sempre aqui pra você. _**

****

Heero sorriu, abraçando o corpo trêmulo de Duo. Trazendo-o para o lugar que ele deveria sempre estar; protegido em seus braços. Ele afastou-se ligeiramente tomando os lábios trêmulos entre os seus, provando o gosto doce de seus lábios. Sussurrando por entre eles, o que não pudera encontrar na forma de um presente, que traduzisse o que queria transmitir.

- Eu estarei sempre aqui.

Owari

Mais uma...Yoru ta retornando das cinzas...

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão

E a mami por me incentivar e puxar a orelha cobrando atualização...

Abraços a toda nação Yaoi


End file.
